Condemned
by madridcc
Summary: Quinn and Santana are married and have a lovely family, but they ignore things that happened many years ago and will return to destabilize their lifes. What does Brittany have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

When Santana graduated from Mackenley High School, she took a Law Degree in Lima University.

When she was a freshman her parents called her to tell her that her brother has died. It was hard, it was something that she could not get over. She was so sad about it, that somehow it affected her relationship with Brittany. She tried her best, but she was not able to give her all the happiness Brittanty deserved. That was why she decided to break up, so she could not hold Brittany back. The pain consumed her, she even neglect her social life for years. She focused on her degree.

When she graduated, she took an important job in a Law Firm in Manhattan. The name of this Law Firm was Will&Browser.

After a few months living in New York, she went to a Valentine's Day Party which was organized by her old friend Kurt. There she came across with Quinn.

You look irresistible - Quin said. That confused Santana, she didn't know if her friend complimented her or if she was flirting with her.

The night was young, and the alcohol was an invitation to hedonism between two bodies rubbing.

I have never dance with another woman - Quinn said when their eyes met - And I find it interesting.

-You have changed, Quinn Fabray. You are more...sexual, but do you think you can handle me?

Santana, I'm a single mother with two children that should be a proof that I can handle so much more. What about you? Do you think you can handle me? - It was a challenge that both accepted. None of them could deny the chemistry.

Quinn was lying on the bed, she was thinking about what she was missing all those years.- It was awesome. Now I understand why girls experiment with their best friends. Anyway, it happened only once.

Why cannot it happen twice? - The latin asked.

Who says twices, says thrice...they had many dates until they decided to be official. After a year as girlfriends, they got married, they thought it was not necessary to wait more because they knew each other for a lifetime and it was really important to get married so Santana could adopt Quinn's children, Beth and Brian. Quinn gave birth to Beth when she was in high school and Brian's father was Quinn's professor, so he was born when Quinn was at university, he was the reason why Quinn left her degree. At first Quinn resent Brian for it, but later she realized that she was not a good student anyway.

Be that as it my, both formed a family together, a lovely family where they accept each other they way they were and loved each other for it. They were happy and oblivious to the fate of others.

Sorry English is not my first language so if you find any mistake please tell me, I need it to get better, and I will correct it immediately in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Tell me if there is something wrong with the grammar and things like that. And what you think about the story and characters,etc

**Chapter 1**

Nothing beats the sweet smell of coffee in the morning. Santana woke up and followed the scent until the kitchen where her wife was preparing pancakes. Santana stealthily approached her to embrace her from behind.

Mmm It smells nice- Santana said.

You said that only because now you are used to it. I rembember when you used to hate it - Quinn said. She smiled when she felt Santana sweet kisses at her neck.

That is not true, you are a liar! - Santana's hoarse voice of the mornings was irresistible. They interwined hands while they were serving breakfast.

They heard someone walking upstairs. - Mothers, thanks for letting me washing my clothes here last night- Beth said - I should go to the campus, so I can give Brian a ride to high school- Beth was studying a Law Degree following Santana's steps.

Okay, give him a ride, but firstly we have to do the most important thing in this house. - Then they woke Brian up so all of them would breakfast together.

Beth, did you decide which specialization you are going to take?- Santana asked.

-I don't know yet.

-I'm asking you because if you take Civil Law, I can get you a good job in Will&Browser.

-Well, a friend of mine told me that I could gain a lot of money in Penal Law.

Maybe an intimate friend?- Quinn asked suggestively.

Listen Beth, if you decide to take Penal Law you can get involved in serious issues, don't do it just because a boy tell you so, it's not a good reason to do something.- Santana said.

After this there was a brief silence, Bet was thoughtful, while her mothers were worried about her future and his brother... had other matters to resolve.

Gradually each went to where it was supposed to be. Santana in the car going to work, she expected a hard day's work, divorcements, inheritances, etc. She loved her work because there she was allowed to take out Snixx. On her road she had to stop because she met a red traffic light. A few metres from the traffic signal there was a woman passed out on the sidewalk. She got closer quickly to prove her suspicions.

She didn't know who that woman was until she knelt to help her. She was the shadow of an old lover who had been forgotten.

Brittany?- Santana asked, but she didn't answer. Santana repeated her name, but nothing happened. She shook her slightly in search of an answer that she didn't obtain. Suddenly, she heard some steps coming closer, and felt a rude hand which pushed her away from Brittany. Before she got any idea of what was going on, a girl pour a bottleof water on Brittany. Instantly, the blonde regained consciousness.

What happened? - Brittany asked.

You fainted - Someone answered - Take, I got water, sugar, and an orange. You need vitamins.

The blonde turned her head from side to side trying to get rid of the headache she was feeling. Then she saw Santana - What are you doing here?!- Brittany enquired hysterically.

I...I...I live in New York.- Santana said in blankly.

-I don't mean in New York, I mean what are you doing right here?!

-I saw you on the sidewalk and I came to help you out.

Yeah, and you have been soooo helpful - the other person stated sarcastically. For the first time, Santana looked directly at the other person who was there. She was a young black haired lady with black eyes, just like Santana. The only difference between both of them was that the skin of this girl was as white as snow, but everthing else was exactly the same. It was like looking herself in a mirror.

The atmosphere was dense - Who the hell are you?- Santana asked looking at her trying to find it out.

Don't mind about it, it's not your issue who I am- The latin girl answered.

You are right, you are not my issue, but she is because she is my friend -Santana was looking at Brittany when she said that. In that moment she realized that Brittany's skirt was too short. Unconsciously, she tilted her head to get a better view of those shiny legs. God, what legs!

Your friend?-Brittany replied laughing -You abandoned me!- she shouted.-When you decided to break up you didn't want to talk to me, no messages, no calls. Nothing! We don't talk since 17 years ago, so don't say I'm your friend.

I'm sorry, I can amend it. Give me your mobile phone and we can talk- Santana proposed.

-I have not phone, that's for rich people, and I don't have anything to say to you, as you let me know with your attitud I am not interesting enought to be your friend.

The stranger realized that the conversation was not going well, so she decided to intervine - In other words, she doesn't want to see you.

Santana didn't like that girl who seemed to be latin, she was taking out Snixx and coming closer to that teenager, and the latin girl pushed her in reply. -Next time I see you I'm gonna kill you- Both struggled without causing serious damages until Brittany separated them to give a warning to the strange girl.- Stop it! We have more important things to do right now.- She said- Emily, have you seen the man who is crossing the sidewalk?

The girl's face changed from angry to fearful- He's one of them -She pulled Brittany by the arm and ran as fast as possible. Before Santana noticed they were running away, she heard them from the distance- Do you think Santana will have problems?

-No, I don't think so. He saw her fighting with me, he's gonna thing she's a client or something like that.

When their voices desappeared, she ran after them but they were nowhere. The man they were talking about came next to her - Who are you and why were you talking to them?- He asked menancingly.

Santana thought about what they said- I'm a first and last time customer.

So you don't know where they can be- He said to himself- Shit, those bitches always escape from us!- He was so furious that he kicked a dumpster.

Santana got awy and got in the car. She had to talk to Quinn once she came back. She could not let Brittany living in a dangerous area like this one. And less if she was so friend with a pernicious girl, maybe they were even lovers. And somehow she felt guilty because all that Brittany had said was true. She didn't want to be her friend, she let her alone, and had never been interested in what happened to her since the breakup. She had to do something to forgive herself.

At evening she arrived at home with an earnest face.

Honey, remember that tomorro you're gonna throw the rubbish - Quinn stated.

-Yes.

-And also, you have to pick up Brian from the school too.

-Yes.

-And...

Please, shut up for a minute -Santana begged - I hae to tell you something.

-Sorry. Okay,tell me.

Santana was nervous, she told her everything about her encounter with Brittany and that girl called Emily.

Santana, I don't know if we should help her - Quinn confessed with sadness- I'm sorry for Brittany, butwe don't know what's going on and we have a family to take care of.

Santana tried to defend her idea of helping her, and Quinn knew why - Look Santana, I know why you want to help 'er, I can understand your reasons but we are mother now, and the ones who we need to help and protect are our children.

What they didn't know was that one of their children needed that help because he was near to that jeopardy as Brittany was.

Elsewhere in New York City, far away from what the family Lopez-Fabray called home, there were Brittany and Emily.

Today we were lucky - Brittany said- Emily, you must talk with the gang to solve those problems you all have with the band from the Ninth Street.

In order to understand Emily, we have to know a little bit of her live. She was a 17 years old girl who lives in "La Chicana", a dangerous latin area of New York. Her mother lived in Lima, Ohio, until her parents kicked her out because of her pregnancy. She went to the Big Apple to find a better life for herself and her daughter. In a big city like this one no one would know her, nor judge her.

The first months were not overly expensive, she could use her savings until the birth of Emily when the expenditures grew. She swore to herself that her daughter would never go hungry. So in order to survive she had to make many sacrifices.

I will tell them, mom - Emily said to Brittany.

To maintain their standard of living bordering on middle class, Brittany had to work overtime (if you can call it that). She worked and lived in "La Chicana". She integrated herself into that area culture, even she learned Spanish as good as her daughter who was considered as a native speaker, she lived in a Latin area, she speaked Spanish every day, and her races was Latin too. Her life was really different from American middle class.

I'm gonna work right now, I don't want you in a party tonight-Brittany Warned- Remember that tomorrow you've gotta an exam.

Emily was part of a band, she needed one to survive in that area. This band usually went to parties where every one drank and smoke cannabis. She could not forbid her from doing it because of two main reasons. One is because she is in a band where you have to do what everyone does, and the other one which was more important. She was a teenager! In this case it was not so easy like forbid her from it, but she could restrict how many times she could go to that kind of parties. Another vice she tried to control was sex, Emily loved men too much. Her theory was that prohibition awakens desire, restriction controls that desire. And else, she could not be hipocrite and say "don't sleep with anyone even though I had slept with every one".

Anyway, Emily's purpose was above it, she had a good reason to overcome every obstacle, she would not throw her life away because of an addiction. She wanted to fight for a scholarship which allow her to go to a good university and take her mother away from that lifestyle


End file.
